


and the burning wheel passes gently over us

by peacefrog



Series: what shall be (shall be enough) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I haven’t even kissed you yet,” Will suddenly realizes.</p><p>“Mmm, would you like to?” Hannibal’s voice is thick with sleep.</p><p>“I think we should before we have sex again.”</p><p>“I’m right here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the burning wheel passes gently over us

_I open my eyes; you are watching me._  
_Almost over this room_  
_the sun is gliding._  
_Look at your face, you say,_  
_holding your own close to me_  
_to make a mirror._  
_How calm you are. And the burning wheel_  
_passes gently over us._  
_—Louise Glück_

—

Will wakes to Hannibal curled around his hip, nose pressed firmly into his lower back, one knee drawn up and draped across Will’s ankles. They left the A/C on overnight and Will shivers in all the places their bodies don’t touch. Will stirs, startling Hannibal awake. He releases his grip, rolling over to stretch out on his back. 

“Come here,” Will mumbles, squinting against the sunlight spilling in through the curtains.

The mattress groans as Hannibal drags himself up to lie next to Will, pulling him tight against his chest and burying his face in Will’s shoulder. Will feels his cock stir the moment Hannibal’s lips ghost across the back of his neck.

“I haven’t even kissed you yet,” Will suddenly realizes.

“Mmm, would you like to?” Hannibal’s voice is thick with sleep.

“I think we should before we have sex again.”

“I’m right here.”

“Am I going to sound completely ridiculous if I tell you I’d like to wait?” Will nearly rolls his eyes at himself, his erection protesting the logic of his mind.

“Not at all,” Hannibal assures him. 

“Not... I don’t want to wait long, I just...” Will huffs out a laugh. “Can I at least brush my teeth first?”

“Will. It’s fine.” Hannibal nuzzles into the crook of his neck. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“I’m in the mood for something sweet.”

—

They eat brioche french toast topped with roasted apples. The double doors that lead from the dining room to the backyard hang wide open, early morning breeze ruffling the soft hair falling in Hannibal’s eyes. The air smells like cinnamon and the sea.

“How are you feeling?” Hannibal asks as Will stares blankly into his glass of juice.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Will says, meeting Hannibal’s gaze. “Calm. I feel calmer than I have in a long time.”

“Good.”

“How do you feel?” Will smiles, spearing a slice of apple with his fork.

“Like a man who suddenly has everything he’s ever wanted.”

“And what do you intend to do with it?”

“I intend for us to decide that together.” Hannibal delicately forks the last of his breakfast into his mouth.

“Are you worried I might try to kill you again?”

“No. You can only kill me by killing yourself, and you have chosen life.” Hannibal says plainly. “Are you worried I might try to kill you?”

“I don’t know,” Will says. “I don’t think so. I trust you. I shouldn’t, but I do.”

Hannibal’s reply is a nearly imperceptible nod, smiling as lines like sunbeams form halos around his eyes.

—

They stand shoulder-to-shoulder drying juice glasses in the kitchen. Hannibal is wearing an apron over his pajama bottoms, something Will finds both endearing and entirely impractical.

“Is this really necessary?” Will tugs at the strings of Hannibal’s apron, smiling when Hannibal gives him a curious look.

“Is there a problem, Will?”

“I never understood the point of those things,” Will says, tossing his towel on the counter, wrapping his arms around Hannibal from behind. He rests his head between Hannibal’s shoulders. 

“Will,” Hannibal says, the glass he was drying clinking against the counter as he sets it down. “Are you really bothered by my apron, or is there something else on your mind?”

“I’m not bothered. I just don’t see the point.”

“Will.” Hannibal says more firmly, turning in Will’s arms, cradling his face with one strong hand. “I’m right here with you. Anything you say could not possibly change that.”

“I know.” Will leans into Hannibal’s touch, closing his eyes.

“Then what are you afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid.”

“Uncertain then.” Hannibal’s hand falls to Will’s shoulder, the other cradling his hip. “You’ve never kissed a man before.”

“I have. Once. Well, technically twice. College…” Will huffs out a laugh. “It’s not your gender. This is beyond that for me. Everything is different with you.”

“In a way kissing is more intimate than what we shared last night.”

“It is.”

“Nowhere to hide. Not even behind your eyes.”

“I know I can never hide from you.” Will buries his face in Hannibal’s chest, arms coiling around his waist.

Will plants a kiss in the hollow of Hannibal’s throat and Hannibal throws his head back, a subtle act of submission that makes Will want to sink his teeth in the tender flesh now exposed. He can feel Hannibal’s arousal growing against his hip and he is struck with the sudden urge to fall to his knees. Instead, he brings his hands up to curl around Hannibal’s nape, their foreheads knocking together.

“What do you want from me?” Will whispers, lips close enough to touch.

“Everything.”

Will gently brings their mouths together, reverence and madness melting on his tongue. Hannibal feels like a wounded beast beneath his touch, more man than monster, but something entirely Other still. 

There is no urgency between them, Hannibal’s hands resting easy against Will’s hips, but every happy little sound that slips from Hannibal’s lips stokes the fire in Will’s belly, arousal licking up his spine.

“How far…” Will breaks the kiss, breathless. “How far would you let me go?”

“Much further than I think you’ve ever imagined.” Hannibal holds Will close against his chest, the obscene jut of his cock pressing hard against Will’s own growing erection.

“Okay,” Will says, dazed, all other words lost in the vast and empty darkness of his mind. 

—

They end up back in Hannibal’s bed. Will settles in between Hannibal’s thighs, slowly rocking his hips as they kiss soft and easy. Will knows they could both come just like this, lazily rutting against each other like touch-starved animals.

“Can I try something?” Wills asks, trailing kisses across Hannibal’s jaw.

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I’d like to touch you,” Will says, sitting back on his heels, running his hands down Hannibal’s thighs.

“You have my permission to do anything you would like.” 

“Take these off.” Will tugs gently at Hannibal’s pajama bottoms. “Shirt too.”

Hannibal strips quickly, settling back down on the bed with his thighs spread and uncircumcised cock hard and lying flush against his belly. Will’s instincts tell him to push the foreskin back, lap at all the pre-come he knows has gathered there, but he’s not quite certain he’s ready for that.

“Do you have any, uh…”

“Lubrication?” Hannibal smirks.

“Yes. That.” 

“In the nightstand.”

“Always prepared for anything,” Will says, retrieving the small bottle from the drawer and settling back down between Hannibal’s thighs.

“Always.”

“I want you to just…” Will pops the cap on the bottle, drizzling an ample amount into his palm, letting the lubrication mingle with the heat of his hand before wrapping it around the base of Hannibal’s cock. “Just use my hand, okay? The same way I used your mouth.”

“This is not the ideal position for that,” Hannibal says.

“Just do it,” Will practically pleads. “Please.”

“As you wish.” Hannibal covers Will’s hand with his own, squeezing until his grip is so tight Will imagines it must border on painful.

He positions Will’s hand where he wants, then begins to slowly buck his hips, foreskin pulling back from the red, slick head of his cock with every thrust. Will is mesmerized. His hips work slow and steady at first, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic as he and Will lock eyes.

“You’re uncertain what to do,” Hannibal says in between grunts, desperate and wild.

“Closer to overwhelmed.”

“Will you touch yourself for me?”

“No. Not yet.” Will begins to move his hand in time with Hannibal’s thrusts. “Let me see you first.”

“That’s good,” Hannibal groans, steadying his hips as Will begins to take control. “So good.”

Will strokes him from root to tip, fascinated with the swollen head of Hannibal’s cock and how the pre-come beads at the slit and dribbles down the side, gathering against his fingers. He feels as if his heart is going to burst from his chest, his own cock so hard he knows one deep thrust into the heat of Hannibal’s mouth is all it would take to make him come.

“Don’t think,” Hannibal says. “Just do what you feel, Will.”

Will is practically drooling at the feast laid out before him: Hannibal naked, flushed and panting, mouth parted, fucking Will’s hand at a fevered pace, and Will finds himself too taken by the beauty of it all to be of much use anymore. Hannibal is leaking freely all over his fist as Will closes his eyes, lets himself get lost in the rush of Hannibal’s unsteady breathing, the slick, filthy sound of Hannibal’s cock gliding into his fist. Will imagines the hard length of him thrusting down his throat, choking the air right from his lungs, and he could come untouched just from the thought. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to experience anything more.

He settles for bending down and lapping at Hannibal’s leaking slit, moaning when the salty pre-come hits his tongue. He suckles on the exposed head of his cock, slurping obscenely, pushing Hannibal’s hips down and forcing him still. A few short moments pass before Hannibal is coming all over Will’s lips, his tongue. It splashes into his lashes and the curls falling around his eyes. Hannibal cries out like an animal caught in a trap, dancing on the edges of death.

Hannibal lies still for a moment before he attacks, pouncing on Will like a cat who’s been lying in wait for days, patiently stalking his prey. He grips Will’s face, lapping his own release from his skin, licking over the seams of his eyes and down his cheeks, licking into his mouth and growling against his lips.

“May I taste you now?” It’s the closest Will has ever heard Hannibal come to begging.

Will nods his response as Hannibal lies back down, pulling Will up to straddle his chest. He tugs at Will’s pants until they’re low enough to free his cock.

“Will. Please.” Hannibal stares up at him with lust-blown eyes. “Let me see you.”

Will’s cock is so slick there’s no need for more lubrication, and it only takes three or four quick strokes before he’s coming right into Hannibal’s waiting mouth below. Hannibal grips his hips and pulls him down until his still pulsing cock makes contact with his lips, greedily lapping at every drop Will has to offer. Hannibal suckles at the head of him until Will goes soft in his mouth.

They collapse side-by-side on the mattress, fingers tangling together as the room fills with nothing by the sound of their breathing.

—

Will stands at the window wrapped in a bed sheet, squinting against the mid-morning sun. Hannibal holds him from behind, head resting against his shoulder.

“Do you expect me to kill with you again?” Will asks.

“I expect nothing and wish everything from you,” Hannibal says. “You never cease to amaze and surprise me.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Would you ask me to be something other than what I am?” Hannibal asks, pressing a soft kiss to the shell of Will’s ear.

“Never.”

“We are the same.”

“We are.”

“Then time will take care of the rest,” Hannibal assures him. “For now, let’s just think about what we would like to do with today. It will be lunchtime soon. What would you like?”

“I don’t know,” Will says. “Why don’t you surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com/post/136438119002/and-the-burning-wheel-passes-gently-over-us). :)


End file.
